


Good Night Lorenzo

by Megkips



Category: The Prince - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megkips/pseuds/Megkips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince, retold in the style of Good Night Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night Lorenzo

Good night Lorenzo de Medici  
And all of Firenze  
Good night il Duomo  
Good night l'Arno  
Good night Fiesole, off in the distance  
And a good night to all of the princes

Good night Francesco Sforza, duke of Milan  
Good night Cesare Borgia whose power is gone  
Good night to the Romans, Greeks and Turks  
Who all show how principalities can and should work

Good night to Alexander, long since dead  
Good night to Louis XII, no longer a threat

Good night to all the of principalities that there are  
Those won by battle and those by popular acclaim  
Those ruled by the Church and those by the power of names

Good night to the miliarties - numerous as they are  
Drawn from the local populace or perhaps from afar  
Good night to the mercenaries, those simple deserters  
And good night to locals who follow all orders

Good night to the future princes of Italy  
From up north in Milan and down to Sicily  
A clever fox who recognizes traps  
And a lion who guards his principality from collapse   
Who will have all the virtues one might expect  
But without them can still command respect  
Who may be loved or feared but never hated  
And keeps his principality calm and sedated.  
Who anticipates fortune and her whims  
And, in spite of her influence, always wins.

Good night Lorenzo  
And all of Firenze  
From your loyal servant  
Machiavelli


End file.
